


Bus Ride

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, First Time, Getting Together, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Karasuno has to fit onto a too small bus, Hinata has to sit on Kageyama's lap, bumpy roads and awkwardness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely headcanon: http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/93806088390/karasuno-team-has-to-shove-itself-into-a
> 
> I deviated quite a bit from the original headcanon, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Unbeta'd

“There’s no way we can all fit in here.” Suga said, voicing the whole team’s thoughts. The Karasuno boy’s volleyball team was standing outside where they were about to depart for training camp. In front of them was a bus the advisor had rented that was supposed to transport the whole team there. The only problem: it was too small. Unlike most buses the seats were single instead of double, now maybe this would be okay, even preferable for comfort, under normal circumstances, but it was less than ideal for transporting the large team.

“Well we don’t have time to rent another one, so we’re gonna have to make it work,” Daichi said, speaking over Takeda’s apologies for his miscalculations. He fell silent, waiting in the driver’s seat for the team to figure out the situation.

Daichi sighed, “Asahi, go count how many seats short we are exactly.” Asahi nodded and disappeared into the bus.

“A few of us could wait and catch a train, I wouldn’t mind,” Ennoshita said.

“I could too,” Suga said.

Daichi rolled his eyes, typical, “No, let’s just see how much room we have first.”

As if on queue Asahi reemerged from the bus. “We’re two seats short,” he said.

“Hm, actually that’s not as bad as I thought.” Daichi said, rubbing his chin, thinking. “We’ll just have the smallest members sit on someone’s lap.” All eyes turned to Nishinoya.

“What?” He glared angrily (up) at them, “I’m not _that_ short.”

The Captain raised his eyebrows pointedly, “Noya you sit on Asahi’s lap.”

The libero’s anger was forgotten and he grinned (up) at Asahi, giving him a thumps up. The ace blushed, but made no complaints.

Now all eyes turned to Hinata, “and Hinata,” Daichi continued, “you sit on Kageyama’s lap.”

“What?!” Hinata and Kageyama said simultaneously.

“Why do I have to sit on his lap?”

“Well, you could sit on Tsukishima’s lap he’s big enough too—“

“No, no. Nope. I’m fine with Kageyama,” the he said clinging to the setter’s arm. Kageyama grumbled a bit more, but even he wouldn’t wish his worst enemy to spend and entire bus ride sitting on Tsukishima’s lap. Besides he was exhausted and everybody just wanted to get to training camp, so he made no more complaints.

However, by the time they were all loaded onto the bus he wished he had.

Thankfully the seats were somewhat secluded, with high backs and were slightly staggered. If the team _could_ have seen Kageyama, they would have seen that he was sporting a face brighter than a tomato.

It wouldn’t be all that bad, except the road was bumpy. And Hinata kept moving.

“Oof,” they went over another pothole. Hinata squirmed in his lap, trying to readjust his position.

“Stop moving around so much,” Kageyama hissed quietly.

“I can’t help it; I’m just trying to get comfortable.” Hinata wined loudly.

“Well stop! And don’t talk so loud!”

“What’s the big deal? I’m just trying to get comfor—“ Hinata stopped short, bringing his hips to a halt, “Kageyama what’s that?”

“Just stop moving,” he had meant it to sound angry, but his voice came out breathy and pleading. Hinata stayed still for another moment, and then rolled his hips back against Kageyama’s lap. There it was again. Kageyama gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Kageyama, you’re hard.” Hinata said quietly but matter-a-factly. It wasn’t a question.

“I-I’m sorry,” they went over another pot hole, “—Ah, it-it’s just the road. S-sorry, please…”

“It’s okay.” Kageyama heard a smile on the other boy's lips. _T_ _hat little shit_. Although Hinata was taking this whole thing better than he expected. 

“Just please don’t tell anyone. Please.”

“I won’t,” Hinata laughed and rolled his hips again.

“Dumbass stop it.”  _He’s actually enjoying messing with me._

The bus came to a lurching halt. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, finally it was over. The relief was short lived however, as he realized he would now have to get up. “Hinata,” he hissed as the others started to get off the bus, “What should I do?”

“Just walk right behind me.” So he shuffled right behind Hinata, who acted as his human shield. And so the committee for concealing Kageyama's boner proceeded off the bus without attracting any unwanted attention. Soon they were safe inside the building _._

 

“Come here.” Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s hand, pulling him toward the locker room, though the rest of the team was headed to the sleeping area to set up bedding 

“What are you doing idiot,” he said as Hinata opened the door and dragged him in.

“Well you can’t go back to the room like this, you at least have to wait till it goes away.” Kageyama grumbled, he did have a point. He leaned back against a wall of lockers. He expected Hinata to leave so he could, _ahem_ , take care of his problem. Except Hinata didn’t leave, he just sat on one of the benches. “Um, could you go—“

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Hinata said casually.

Kageyama choked. _Was he joking?_ What teenage boy would say no to a blowjob, (especially from the guy he liked…). He had to be joking. Kageyama forced out a laugh, this was all just a big joke, “yeah s-sure,” he was just playing along. And then Hinata sank to his knees.

Kageyama closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the lockers, he heard a zipper, and _oh my god he isn’t joking_. He felt hot breath against his dick through his boxers. _Holy shit_. Hinata pressed a kiss against his clothed erection, _god he’s so embarrassing_ , Kageyama thought, and would have protested except Hinata chose that moment to pull his boxers down. Cool air hit him and he gasped.

“Wow Kageyama, you’re pretty big.” Hinata said and giggled, _fucking giggled that little shit_.

“Oi dumbass, don’t make fun of me,” he said gruffly, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. 

“I’m not!” Hinata defended himself. “It was a compliment, besides, it’s true.”

Kageyama blushed (well blushed _more_ ), “S-shut up, have you ever done this before anyways?”

“No, but how hard can it be.”

“Whoa, that’s really reassure—ah.” Kageyama was cut off, as Hinata licked his tip, then swirled his tongue around his head.

“Ah, s-shit.” Hinata licked a stripe up his length, from base to tip.

“Is it good?” Hinata peered up at him through long eyelashes.

“Dumbness, can’t you tell?”

Hinata smiled, Kageyama was pretty into it, but the verbal validation felt nice. “Okay, I’ll try sucking now.” 

“Don’t say such embarrassing thi—oh-oh my god” Kageyama gasped, Hinata sucked the other’s cock into his mouth, and bobbed his head. Kageyama balled one of his hands into a fist against the lockers, his other found its way into Hinata’s messy hair. It felt so good, warm and wet, better than his own hand ever had. Kageyama banged his fist against the locker, “Fuck Hinata, your mouth is so good,” he moaned, “so hot. Oh god.”

Hinata looked up at him with innocent eyes, he was delighted to find that Kageyama was so vocal. He sucked harder, and rubbed the base of Kageyama’s dick with his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach.

“I-I’m close.”

Hinata squirmed, he was surprised how much sucking off another person was turning him on, but his jaw was starting to hurt.

“You’re so good Hinata.” Kageyama’s head was lolled back against the lockers, he was babbling, “oh god, I’m gonna come. You’re so beautiful Hinata. I’m gonna, ah, Shouyou—“

Hinata pulled off just as Kageyama came, spattering jizz on his lip and cheek. He thrust his hand into his shorts. He was so close just from hearing Kageyama say his name. He closed his eyes and braced his free arm against Kageyama’s hips, leaning his forehead against his arm.           

“Hinata if you want I could—“ 

“No. Fuck, I’m so close,” the other panted, “j-just, please, just say my name again.”

“What? Hina—“ 

“No!”

“Oh, Shouyou?”

“Yes,” he moaned, and his voice rose in pitch as he got close. “Again.”

“Shouyou. Shouyou, you’re so beautiful, you look so good like this, Shouyou—“

“AH fuck!” Hinata cried out and came hard all over his hand and shorts. He slumped back, and Kageyama slid down the lockers, all the energy drained from both of them. Hinata scooted forward and rested his forehead against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Dumbass you’re going to get cum on my shirt.”

“Are you serious? It’s yours!” Hinata turned and deliberately rubbed his face into Kageyama’s shirt.

“Ah, gross!” He pushed the other boy off him.

“Hey, this is all your fault, cause you had to go and get all turned on on the bus.”

“Well, then it’s your fault for being so cute and giving me a boner.” Kageyama said it like he was legitimately angry, but Hinata couldn’t help but smile. Even after all they’d just done, a comment like that still made him blush.

“Let’s just get cleaned up and go to the rooms.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama stood and offered Hinata a hand. Their fingers remained loosely entwined for longer than entirely necessary. “H-hey Hinata, um, would you want to do something like this again sometime?”

Hinata smiled and gripped Kageyama’s hand tighter. “Yeah, I’d like that.”     

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut...so yeah. Sorry.
> 
> I actually wrote a lot of this in driver's ed class, which is probably why I failed the test at the end. Oh well, it was worth it.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: http://baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
